Small things can cause large beginnings
by Luckyplains13
Summary: After Prophet destroys the ceph warship in Crysis 3 and after he lands on the Lingshan islands, Prophet finds a boy that the suit accepts. This is the story of Prophets apprentice and his hardships as he deals with being part ceph.
1. Summary of the Crysis story

Small things can cause large changes.

"person or creature speaking."

"_person or creature thinking."_

Chp 1: Summary of the crysis storyline.

The ceph. A highly evolved race of bipedal squids. They hail from the M33 galaxy and have technology that the human mind cannot comprehend. They search the universe for new worlds to inhabit to further increase their military might and knowledge. They arrived in our galaxy, the milky way, when it was still new. They discovered a small planet in the middle of an unimportant solar system. This little planet would be known as Earth by its inhabitants.

The ceph landed and discovered something. Something that would make them fight with all their technology and prowess to protect. Nobody knows what they found but the ceph themselves. After settling in the planet's crust in various locations, they started to harness energy. This was cut short due to a monumental change in the planet. A meteor was heading toward the planet. The ceph not wanting to lose soldiers or their technology, they hid in their bases beneath the Earths crust. The meteor hit and all life was wiped out from the planet except the ceph of course.

Millions of years later the ceph wake up to find their planet was occupied by a race of apes. Humans had evolved into a smart, resourceful race of beings that like the ceph used technology to enhance their evolution. The humans tried to steal the cephs technology to advance their own. The ceph were not happy about this and they fought the humans. The first battle against the humans and ceph took place in the Lingshan Islands of the coast of Korea. The humans had used the stolen technology to create a weapon that even surprised the ceph.

The nanosuit. A combination of human tech and ceph tech. This suit gave those who wore it the ability to adapt to any situation. It gave the user the ability to cloak, make himself hard enough to stop bullets, and run faster than some vehicles. This was not all that the suit had. An onboard A.I. named SECOND ran the suits main systems. It gave the user battle plans, a tactical visor, and a direct link to low orbit satellites This suit would be the turning point of the war against the ceph.

Before the cephs rude awakening, a group of American scientists was sent to Korea to analyze strange geometric readings. Lead by Dr. Rosenthal, they discovered that the ceph were wakening up and they were not happy. They tried to warn the Korean government but they didn't listen. They wanted the ceph technology to make their country powerful. The Koreans somehow made a dumbed down version of the Nano suit. They tried to do their excavations in secret but they were too late.

Team raptor. A group of highly trained spec-ops armed with the latest in technology. Armed with Nano suit they went into the Lingshan Islands to retrieve the scientists. The team consisted of Nomad, Psycho, Aztec, Jester, and the team leader Prophet. During the jump Nomads Shute malfunctions and he falls into the ocean. When the team regroup, Aztec is missing. They find him ripped to pieces by an unknown enemy. Jester is kidnapped by the ceph, when they discover the scientist ship frozen and atop of a mountain. Prophet is snatched by an alien machine soon afterward. Nomad begins to search for the remaining scientists. Psycho the teams sniper helps Nomad through the small war.

Nomad soon learns that they weren't fighting just the Koreans but an alien race that wants to take their planet back. Nomad infiltrates the alien ship and discovers the depth of the alien invasion. Major Strickland, a Navy officer learns of the threat and sends in the American military. Prophet surprise Nomad by appearing when he was surrounded by the ceph with an alien weapon in hand. They fight through the island to reach the carrier. Nomad destroys a ceph warship soon after his landing. The carrier and Major Strickland dies in the process though. Prophet is seen afterward heading toward the Islands even after the ceph survived a frontal nuclear blast.

3 years later

2023

The ceph have returned and they are hell-bent on the destruction of mankind. With a dangerous spore, they attack one of Earths most Iconic cities, New York city. A squad of marines are sent to evacuate a scientist that had knowledge about the ceph and their spore. During their entry to New York, they are attacked by a ceph gunship. One of the surviving marines from the attack, Alcatraz is saved by Prophet. Prophet tells Alcatraz to finish what he has started. He gives the suit to Alcatraz saying that the ceph have contaminated him. Prophet commits suicide and leaves Alcatraz with a large burden. Alcatraz fights through New York against ceph and C.E.L.L alike.

C.E.L.L was a company that took the world by surprise. After the ceph incursion on the Lingshan islands, they began to take over the world financially, and by military action as well. Tara Strickland, daughter of Major Strickland was a high-ranking officer in C.E.L.L. Commander Lockhart was going to kill Prophet(Alcatraz). Later With the help of Nathan Gould, the scientist that he was sent to evacuate, Alcatraz found a way to cure the spore. To do this though he had to have a special upgrade that only the suits creator had. Jacob Hargreave was the man who started it all. He discovered pieces of ceph tech, in the early 1900s and used it to create the Nano suit. Before Alcatraz could get he upgrade, he killed Lockhart.

Alcatraz was ready to end the war for New York, he was deceived and captured by Jacob Hargreave. Hargreave planned on taking the suit off Alcatraz effectively killing him and having the suit for his own use. Alcatraz soon discovers that Hargreave has been in cryo-stasis for years. Alcatraz takes the upgrade and leaves as the ceph kill Hargreave. Alcatraz successfully destroys the ceph presence in New York at the cost of his very mind. To cure the spore Alcatraz had to come in direct contact with the ceph spore and allow the suit to build up a resistance to it.

This worked but they never knew that the suit was a combination of human and ceph tech. The spore ran rampant in the suit changing Alcatraz from a human to a ceph hybrid. After he cured the spore and killed the ceph in New York, Alcatraz was no more. The suit had taken a piece of Prophets subconscious and placed it Alcatraz's brain. Alcatraz began to think he was Prophet. Before the now dubbed Prophet could leave he was contacted by a man known as Rasch.

2 years later

2025

C.E.L.L had taken over the world. And they are taking Nano suit bearers and taking the suit off them. Prophet was captured and was scheduled to be stripped and killed. This failed as Prophet was rescued by his old teammate Pyscho. Psycho lead Prophet through something called the Liberty dome and gave Prophet the weapon he came to love. An advanced compound bow that was tailor made for his suit. Prophet and Psycho traveled through the Liberty dome and is introduced to New York 2.0. The once standing city is now a lush urban jungle with a strange energy signature. Before long Pyscho takes Prophet to meet the resistance leader- Clair.

She is against the idea of Prophet fighting for them but relents. The resistances goal is to blow the Liberty dam. A dam that produces the energy for New York and part of the eastern seaboard. Prophet destroys it and plans to destroys another energy source used by the C.E.L.L - weapon X. Prophet discovers that weapon X was the Alpha ceph. A ceph with unlimited power and energy. It had the ability to summon ceph armies from their home world and gave the ceph the ability to work without the need to drain energy from the planet.

Prophet wants to kill the Alpha ceph before it can call for reinforcements. He soon discovers that the ceph have a system in which if a planets creatures rebel, they have a plan of action. Stage one is when the ceph land on the planet and begins to harness energy from the planet. If they cannot destroy the resistance on the planet, they go to stage two. Stage two is when the ceph deploy ground troops, ground vehicles, and air vehicles. These soldiers are highly adaptive and very hostile to all forms of life. These forms are seen in New York in 2023. Stage three is the highest stage the ceph go. This stage is when the ceph pull out all the stop. They call their brethren from the M33 galaxy, who are infinitely more advanced than both the stage one and stage two ceph. The Alphas cephs part in this is to generate enough power to create a Rosen Einstein bridge. This bridge allows dedicated warrior class ceph to travel from the M33 galaxy to our galaxy without wasting their resources. These ceph have half a billion years of combat experience behind them. These ceph are the closest thing to gods humanity will ever be unlucky enough to meet.

Prophet with the worlds fate on his shoulder tries to stop the Alpha ceph. But C.E.L.L has a fail safe plan. Red-star rising is a weaponized satellite that has enough power to tunnel into the Earths core. This will only be used when stage three has been initiated. Prophet stops the satellite from destroying the earth but it left one hell of a hole in New York city. Prophet and Psycho kill a special ceph. The mastermind ceph is basically the right hand man of the Alpha ceph. After Prophet kills it, the Einstein bridge is opened. Prophet kills ceph after ceph slowly becoming something that even the Alpha ceph is scared of. Prophet and the Alpha ceph fought and fought. Prophet won and the Alpha ceph was killed. Before Prophet could escape he was sucked through the bridge and was deposited in earths orbit. Prophet was too late, the ceph warships have made it to Earth. With one final push of his humanity, he uses the red star rising satellite and destroys the war ship. Prophet falls through Earths atmosphere and lands where it all started The Lingshan islands.

The nanites that the suit was made from were released and they ran rampant through Prophets body. This made him become a human-ceph hybrid. The suit became his skin. Prophet was no more and in his place stood Laurence Barns.

**This is my new story. I had the idea, while I was playing crysis. Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or story mistakes. Leave a review at the bottom and if you have any tips for writing, please tell me okay? Thanks! :) **

**This is Luckyplains13 signing out.**


	2. Altairs journey

Small things can cause large beginnings.

"Person or ceph, speaking."

"_Person or cephs thoughts."_

**Thanks for the reviews. This is the second chapter of this story. I hope its up to your standards and leave a review and favorite. Thanks! :)**

Chp 2: Why do they fight?

Blue waves dance across the metal ship as it nears its destination. Soldiers walk the halls and stand guard at every corner. Their uniforms vary from silver digital to sand digital. Weapons in their hands with armor covering their bodies. Two large soldiers stand guard at a door. One is carrying a LMG and the other is carrying a magazine fed shotgun. The room they are guarding is very different from the other rooms on the ship. A comfy bed sits in the middle, a plasma tv, a gaming console, and a full-sized kitchen are seen in the room. A wide window separates the storm outside and the person in the room.

Sitting on a chair is a child. Black hair in a combed crop, pale skin, blue eyes, and a military uniform on his back. Isaac Altair sighs as he watches the waves crash into the ship. He looks at the room that he was staying in. His mother and aunt decided he needed the comforts of home to travel more easily. His mother and his aunt are high-ranking officers in C.E.L.L. His mother Candice Altair is second in command of C.E.L.L forces. His aunt however is Tara Strickland, the head of C.E.L.L. How his mother and Tara ever met is a mystery to all but him. Tara and his mother had met in basic training and became inseparable. Before long his mother had him and Tara begged and forced his mother to make her his aunt and godmother.

This was years ago and Isaac has grown a bit. Due to his mother and aunt being high-ranking officials in the military, everywhere he goes he has to have a guard or guards. Isaac thinks they are over reacting but he can't say no to them. A knock on his door catches his attention. He stands up his height being shown. He was 14 and stood at a healthy 5 foot, 6 inches. He walks over to the door and allows the computer to scan his retina. He blinks a little as the door opens. His guards stand with their weapons at their sides.

One guard nods at him and steps out-of-the-way. Isaac sighs and walks through the door with his guards following him. Every week he has to report to the ships med bay for body check ups. At a young age, he developed a breathing problem that scarred his lungs. They have a treatment for it but it involves running and a lot of respirators. Soldiers walk past them some nodding at the guards and some waving at Isaac. He waves and smiles back at them. The med bay doors come into view and Isaac knocks before entering. The doctor looks at him before smiling.

"That time already?" Logan says with a small smile. Isaac nods his head and walks over to a small treadmill.

Logan walks over and puts the respirator on Isaacs face and gives him the thumbs up.

"You know what to do. Call me when your done or when you need a break, ok?" Logan says with grin and a nod of the head.

Isaac nods and starts the treadmill.

2 hours later

Isaac stops and pulls the respirator of his face. He is gasping for air slightly but other wise, he is fine. A hand enters his view with a bottle of water and a small sandwich. Isaac looks up at Logan with a smile and thanks him before grabbing the items and sitting down. He munches on the sandwich and sips the water as Logan gets the results from the computer. Logan pulls a holopad out before nodding.

"You broke your record of 1 hour, and 30 minutes and your lungs are recuperating nicely-" Logan's says while he munches on a sandwich. Isaac grins and feels proud but he feels that a 'but' is coming next. "but you still need a few more weeks of therapy before your lungs can stand the stress of running."

Isaac dips his head in sadness but Logan throws a pencil at him. He looks up and looks at his Logan's smiling face.

"Don't look so glum my young friend. After a few more therapy sections, you can run and jump around like a normal kid." the doctor says while he pats his head.

Isaac smiles and starts to get dressed. As he puts his shirt on he asks a question.

" Why did I have to come on this trip?" Isaac asks while he puts his shirt on over his head.

Logan shrugs and answers " I don't know why. But I have a good Idea."

"And that Idea would be?" Isaac ask with a questioning gaze.

"Your mother and aunt haven't seen you in over a year and they had the chance to bring you to the base. So they took the chance and here you are." Logan says while spinning in his chair.

Isaac sighs and says " I know they are worried about me but I lived fine by myself for the past year."

" I know that, you know that, half the damn ship knows that and I bet your mom and aunt know it as well. But a mothers worries can't be quelled by reassurance." Logan says with a point of the finger.

Isaac blinks before smiling and standing up. "Thanks for the food Logan and thanks for the little talk."

Logan gives him a thumbs up and says " No prob little man. Not a problem at all."

Isaac waves at him before walking through the door to his guards. They nod and begin walking back to his blink. They pass a small port and Isaac catches a glimpse of something. He stops and looks out the window and blinks in surprise. There in the ocean is a glowing red spot. Its moving toward the ship at fast speeds. One of his guards looks out the window and is startled. In a furry of panic he grabs Isaac and shoves him to the other guard. Just in time as the ship is engulfed in red and blue lights. The wall explodes and the guard is burnt to death. Alarms blare as Isaac is dazed from the blast. A figure comes into his blurred eyes.

Larger than his guard and covered in silver metal armor. A weapon for an arm and squid like appendages come out of its back. Isaac scrambles on the ground with one thought in his mind '_ ceph.'_ His other guard fires on the ceph only for the bullets to bounce off its armor. It looks at Isaacs direction and makes a noise. Soon after his guard is blasted apart by plasma. The body slumps to the ground and Isaac stares at it. The ceph walks forward and looks at Isaac. It takes a step forward and is met with bullets. Various marines and c.e.l.l soldiers fire on it. One of the soldiers grab him and runs drags him with it. Isaac hears the cephs death wail and feels a tingle of guilt and sadness. Another explosion rips through the ship and Isaac is dazed by it. The soldier grabs him and pushed him up stair well after stairwell. Before long they are on the front deck of the ship.

Red ships fly through the air destroying jet after jet. One drops a bomb on a launching osprey and it goes up in bright flames. Bullets and hails of plasma fly through the air and Isaac is pushed behind a destroyed jet. The soldier gets on his radio and calls for a pickup. Isaac looks as ship after ship is destroyed by ceph weaponry. The whirring of chopper blades permeate the air. Isaac is grabbed and rushed toward a landing black hawk. He nears it and is engulfed by flames as it explodes. A ceph devastator walks through the flames and looks at Isaac. The soldier fires upon it but is destroyed by a plasma blot. The clinking of ceph feet catches Isaacs attention. He looks to his left to see the tripod foot of a ceph grunt, He looks up and is grabbed by his throat. He struggles and tries to free himself. He come face to face with the ceph soldier. Its multiple mechanical eyes catches his and it makes a noise of confusion. The devastator makes a similar noise and the ceph holding him nods. One of the red ships floats behind Isaac and opens a bay hatch. The ceph walks toward it with Isaac in its grip.

Isaac struggles harder and the ceph doesn't budge. A sonic boom is heard and the ship is engulfed by red flames. A jet flies above Isaac and the ceph. The ship deck is engulfed by explosions. The ceph panics before throwing Isaac off the ship. Isaac screams as he falls. The ship creaks, and groans as it splits in half. Isaac hits the water and his vision blackens. The last thing he hears is firing and the deaths of both human and ceph soldiers.

Unknown amount of time later.

Laurence Barnes was a man of many things. A soldier, a protector, and a hero. He was walking along the beach with a net of fish on his shoulders. His bright blue eyes alert him of something. Washed up on the beach is a child. Dressed in military apparel and drenched from the sea water. The waves push him on to the beach. Laurence eyes blink as a new objective appears. Check the child for injuries and take to hut for medical help. Laurence blinks again and walks over to the kid. Black hair is matted to his face and he smells of sea salt and ash.

Laurence grabs him and puts him on his shoulder, his net of fish forgotten. Laurence starts to walk toward his home with a kid on his shoulder and dragging a net of fish behind him. Laurence catches a glimpse of a name tag. The tag is worn slightly and is burnt but is still legible. It says 'Altair.'

**Thanks for the reviews guys! The infinite stratos universe comes into lay next chapter, hopefully. Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or story mistakes. This is Luckyplains13 signing out!**


	3. Prophet mission

Small things can cause large beginnings.

"person or ceph speaking."

Chp 3: Why they fight. Part 2

Isaac opens his eyes only to shut them when a bright light enters them. He groans and blocks the light with his hand. His eyes readjust themselves to the light. He blinks as the surroundings become clear. He is in a small hut with a basket full of fish in the corner and a table for eating in the right corner. He groans as he tries to push himself up. To his right is a small table with a picture on it. Isaac looks out the window and sees nothing but water and a small beach.

' _I must've washed up on a small island and somebody found me.' _Isaac thinks while trying to get out of the bed. He flinches as his body disagrees with him. Foot steps catch his attention. He looks toward the door and a African American man steps through it. Tall with bright blue eyes. He is wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts. The man smiles and begins to speak.

"Hey there. You okay?" The man asks with a smile.

Isaac nods his head and tries to speak but his throat is dry and all that comes out is a dry whisper. The man frowns before grabbing a small glass and filling it with water. He hands it to Isaac. Isaac grabs it and drinks it. The cool liquid calms his throat and soothes his pain slightly. He coughs slightly. He looks at the man and says.

"Thank you. For the water and I guess saving me." Isaac says with a nod and a weak smile. The man smiles and sits in a chair.

"You're welcome. And why did you have a c.e.l.l. uniform on? Aren't you too young to join the military?" The man says while leaning forward.

Isaac glares at the man and says "I shouldn't give out any information without knowing my savior or jailers name."

The man blinks and chuckles "My name is Laurence Barnes and yours?"

Isaac thinks on the name slightly before smiling and saying " Isaac Altair. It's nice to meet you Laurence Barnes."

Isaac sticks out his hand for a shake and Laurence grabs his with his large hand and they shake.

Laurence leans back slightly " So about the military uniform?" Laurence asks with a raise of he eyebrow.

Isaac blushes slightly but answers " I was on my way to the Lingshan Islands to see my mother and aunt but the ship I was on was attacked."

Laurence raises a eyebrow and asks " Why were you on the ship though? Your too young to be military and who attacked you."

"My mother and aunt are high-ranking officials in c.e.l.l. and they had the chance to see me. So they took the chance and I was put on the closest ship going to the Lingshan Islands. And who attacked us? Well i doubt you would believe me." Isaac says while trying to sit up.

Laurence pushes him back down and Isaac glares at him.

Laurence closes his eyes and asks " Who is your mother and aunt? And try me. I've seen a lot of things in my life."

Isaac looks at him and says " My mother is Candice Altair second in command of c.e.l.l and my aunt is Tara Strickland, the head of c.e.l.l."

Laurence blinks in shock. This kid is the nephew that Tara talked about so much?

Isaac begins again " We were attacked by the ceph."

Laurence's eyes narrow and he flexes his hand. Isaac looks at Laurence gauging his reaction.

Laurence asks with urgency in his voice " I thought the ceph left earth after Prophet destroyed one of their war ships?"

"So did I but I guess some stayed on earth." Isaac says with a shrug of the shoulders.

Isaac yawns and feels his body tell him to sleep. Laurence blinks before pushing Isaac further into the bed. He covers Isaac with some blankets and says

"Looks like you need some more rest. You should be better tomorrow. Sleep tight Isaac." Laurence says while pulling down a pair a bamboo shades.

Isaac nods his head and starts to close his eyes. Soon after soft breathes are heard from Isaac. Laurence smiles before frowning. The suit keeps telling him to take the kid into the mountains. The waypoint leads to were the ceph war began. A larger question formed in his mind.

'_Why are the ceph still here? I thought they left and why did they leave this kid alive? Why is the suit reacting to him?' _These questions riddled Laurences mind.

He looks at the mountains behind his little hut. He narrows his eyes and starts to walk down the beach. He has a mission to do and he intends to complete it. Laurence was there for one moment before he disappears. The cloak of the suit activated and made Laurence an invisible monster.

In the distance, a c.e.l.l. base is seen. Laurences objective is clear. Find out as much information that he can about Isaac and his mother.

The next day.

Isaac groans and blinks as his eyes readjust to the morning light. He smells something cooking and looks to his left. Smoke is seen rising from what Isaac could guess was a fire. He moves the blanket from his legs and stands up from the bed. He moves and is surprised by how little he is feeling. He smiles and walks toward the door with small steps. The bright sun awaits him and he looks at the yellow sand and the blue ocean. Sea salt permeates the air and Isaac can feel the sand blow throw the air.

He looks to his left to see Laurence cooking a large fish. Laurence notices him and waves him over. Isaac walks over and sits down in the warm sand. Laurence looks at him with a smile and asks.

"Do you like fish?" He asked with a piece of the fish in his hand.

Isaac nods his head and says thank you before grabbing the fish and biting into it. The fish was covered delicately in spices and the flavor danced around his tongue. Soon after Isaac had eaten three more pieces and one bottle of water. He looks at the ocean and notices ships sailing. He looks at Laurence and asks a question.

" Um, where am I exactly?" Isaac asks with a tilt of the head.

Laurence looks at him and chuckles. " You are located on one of the main islands surrounding the Lingshan Islands."

Isaac blinks and gasps slightly. He was near the Lingshan Islands, which means either his mother and aunt have sent a search party or they know where he was. He stands up and looks around the area. Lush green jungle surrounds the mountains and hills. Laurence stands up and points toward a small shack near the hut.

" Your clothes are in there." Laurences says while putting out the fire.

Isaac nods at him and jogs toward it. Minutes later Isaac comes out in his military attire. Covered with small burn marks and covered in cuts, it looks like he walked out of a war. Isaac looks himself over and smiles fondly at the name tag. Laurence glances at him and smiles as he notices Isaacs fondness of his last name. He wipes his hand with a wag and waves Isaac over.

Isaac walks over and Laurence hands him something. Isaac looks at it and stumbles. It was a black and orange dog tag. It read 'Prophet.' and below it read 'Laurence Barnes.' Isaac looks up and Laurence it gone. Sitting in the sand is a glass of water. Isaac looks around frantically trying to find Laurence but he can't find him. Isaacs thoughts are racing.

'_ The prophet has taken care of me for the past two days!' _

Isaac begins to pace the ground and talk to himself. Before long his throat is dry do to his ranting. Isaac grabs the glass of water and sniffs it. He dips his finger in it and puts it in the sunlight. When no irregularities is seen, Isaac drinks it. He finishes and starts to stumble. Soon afterward he falls to the ground with a 'thump.' He hears a slight noise and looks up. Laurence is there looking regretful. Laurence begins to speak.

" I'm sorry that I had to do that. But the suit is making me do it. There is something special about you and the ceph or the suit wants it. I'm sorry."

Isaac vision starts to darken and for some reason, Isaac believes him.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm in a new semester and i'm trying to focus on my grades. I hope this chapter is good and if you have any tips leave them in the review section below. Thanks! This is Luckyplains13 signing out.**


End file.
